<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Each Other by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583388">Finding Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AsheDueWeek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe and Dedue move into one room together. They're just happy to be together. Prompt from Ashedue week - Lost and Found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AsheDueWeek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedue wasn't one to talk about the past. It had happened. It was over. And he would continue to protect Dimitri in any way that he could. </p><p> </p><p>He and Ashe had only recently started courting. That was still a strange yet pleasant feeling. <br/>Much more pleasant than the thoughts that invaded his mind or the things people said to him behind his back. The constant worry he felt for Dimitri and now Ashe and anyone else he couldn't protect. </p><p>Yet when he returned to his room, knowing Ashe was there was a comfort. His happy smile. The way his eyes twinkled in excitement. The little blush that crept over his face, over his dimples.<br/>It was easy to get carried away in the happiness of it all. <br/>Nice and strange in the middle of a war to find such kindness and happiness in these times.  Cooking together and gardening together. Holding hands, kissing and sometimes doing more than that. Not that whatever they did wasn't enough in any way.</p><p>There were good times like that. Just as there were bad times. <br/>Bad nights. Where the nightmares and memories of the past seemed so real and horrid that he could almost feel them. </p><p>It was in the middle of one of them, when he heard Ashe knocking on his door. </p><p> </p><p>Dedue wasn't sure how Ashe had known he was having a nightmare. He wasn't even sure that he had known at first. He was standing outside and when Dedue opened his door he came in and brushed Dedue's arm in a soothing measure.</p><p>" Hi, I'm sorry. I know it's the middle of the night. It's probably a bad time."</p><p>Dedue shakes his head. Forces a smile." It's fine… I wasn't sleeping."</p><p>Ashe looks worried. His eyes are wet.</p><p>" I thought we could sleep together."</p><p>They both blush. Even though they've already done that many times. Still touching each other, Ashe looks at the ground and stammers through a sentence. </p><p>" No um, I mean…. Well yes. I'd like to do that too. And I know that sometimes after we're done… Every once in a while we do sleep in each other's beds. Maybe… all the time now?"</p><p>Dedue nods right as Ashe gets the words out of his mouth. </p><p>And Ashe walks towards Dedue's bed. " If you want to talk about it, we can."</p><p>Dedue nods again. Before he knows it. They're both fallen asleep.</p><p>_____</p><p>It feels comfortable. Just sleeping with another person. And for the last few days at night, that's all Dedue really wants. Ashe moved in his things and then the next day, they fall into a pattern that's relaxing. </p><p>But his nightmares persist. And Ashe has demons of his own, even in all the comfort.</p><p>It's the middle of the night when his eyes open wide and his muscles tense. He knows he's not in any danger but his heart is racing anyway.</p><p>There's something warm on him. Ashe's hand on his shoulder. <br/>" Sorry, did I wake you," Dedue asks groggily.</p><p>"N-no," Ashe replies but Dedue thinks he's lying. </p><p>" It's just your shaking," Ashe notes. And he drags his hand down towards Dedue's stomach. </p><p>He flinches at the motion, involuntarily. </p><p>Ashe stares at him with concern and sleep lidded eyes. If he's hurt it doesn't show.</p><p>" I'm sorry, Ashe," Dedue says hurriedly. He knows that Ashe would never do anything to hurt him, just as he'd never do anything to hurt Ashe. It's just, they had their swords and there was so much blood. <br/>Ashe's voice sounds almost far away. <br/>" It's ok to be scared. You don't need to say sorry."<br/>" If you want to talk about it… I have… nightmares," he admits. </p><p>Ashe talks about it sometimes. Rarely. Both of them rarely talk about it. They know what happened. No need to continue speaking of it. <br/>" It changes sometimes but it's always someone hurting me."</p><p>Ashe tenses beside him, as if hearing the words themselves hurts him.</p><p>" I'm sorry," Ashe says after a while. </p><p>" You don't need to apologize either, Ashe."</p><p>" It's hard sometimes, living in a world like this. Even now, it's not like we still aren't fighting. And sometimes it's exhausting. But I think we can get through it together."</p><p>" Yes."<br/>Ashe doesn't prompt him to say anything, but he continues. " I want us to be able to be happy. And I am glad to have found you. If what happened in the past occurred so that we could find each other, then I am happy."</p><p>More tentatively then he'd like, Dedue wraps his hand around Ashe's waist. The younger man nuzzles into the crook of his neck. He feels very warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Ashedue week! Thanks for reading! I still don't know how to write nice happy soft bois but I want those two to be happy!<br/>@Tavitay on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>